


Outtakes

by Hecateae



Series: The AU that never was [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Cast - Freeform, Other, Outtakes, Snippets, copious commentary, fragments, scattered comment fic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Hecateae
Summary: Possible cast lists and ideas that may be explored further down the line,Copied direct from tumblr. May have additions in the future.





	1. What started it all

**Author's Note:**

> You can basically roulette wheel any of the core characters into Harry Dresden’s role and still have a sizeable chunk of the cast participate

#  Tags:

(I once saw a fanmix with Stiles as Dresden but the real kicker was Lydia as Marcone)  
(tbh if Scott was Harry Stiles would probably be Elaine)  
(with Deaton as the Blackstaff and Morrell as that other warden dude combined with Lucia)  
(and Allison would be Susan)  
(I think Boyd would make a good Murphy?)  
(and Derek would be Thomas)  
(mouse is mouse)  
(and I don't dare recast any of the fae queens or the original ladies)  
(though Erica could be the replacement summer lady being one of the half fae children)  
(Isaac is Butters)  
(the new cast can be Billy and his werewolf pals)  
(Kate and Gerard would be red court)  
(Jackson is um Let's be nice and make him Carlos?)  
(or is that too nice?)  
(the alpha pack would be the dark wizards aka Cowl and friends) (Kira might be Molly Carpenter? Though she would definitely work for Murphy)  
(Satomi's pack are members of the jade court)  
(I am missing Malia though she could definitely work as part of the mob) (this is only one possibility)  
(otherwise Gerard and Kate could be denarians)  
(or Isaac the dude that was part of the collective susan joined when she got bitten)  
(Stiles being in the cops is the obvious route and leaves Theo as Rudolph) (that snitch)  
(though I think I fridged Justine because Paige)  
(braeden could be the hellhound? I suppose?)

# Text:

Anyway, in the above - the Hales are all White Court vamps, Cora is Ines(?) the sister who never awakens and escapes the whole vampiric emotional energy drain thing? Talia and co were in a branch that got caught up in inter-court politics and are mostly dead. Laura dies later, due to more political maneuvering, Peter is Lara Wraith, essentially - but with much less finesse. He probably goes off lust to fear or despair for a while too.

> **ereborne @ tumblr** This is crazy cool and fascinating, and I love every bit of it. Malia could fit as Gard, maybe? Especially with Lydia as Marcone, which is a /fabulous/ idea

That could work! I was hung up a bit on the Valkyrie part of Gard and neglected the fact that Norse beserkers existed. And these are by birth, not spell. So you can have both.

That said, Cassius would also be a good role for Jackson, minus the knee breaking revenge. Especially if you consider the mind warping effects of the denarians, and how he did for a time work on Gerard’s side.

Jennifer could be Aurora, who was the Summer Lady who went mad and tried to upset the whole natural balance of things. I can invoke the wrath of the fae, I loose enough important stuff regardless. (Like a work pass. in 10 minutes and two locations. HOW. *eyes storm drain*)

Meanwhile, in another universe, Scott could also play Michael, Charity’s role is much more flexible.

(The Erlkönig takes over the hunt in all universes. It makes things infinitely more scary, and interesting.) 

Actually - having Kate and most of the Argents be Denarians if Derek was cast in Harry’s role, and them being Red Court if Scott was Harry would fit both worlds.

Meanwhile, I am laughing at the mental image of Scott carting his lacrosse stick wand around (a la the short lived TV adaptation), while Stiles whips out a length of chain, because no. Wands don’t have to be rods, duh

 

That said - Peter could also make a decent Marcone  
And Isaac as Mister.

Somewhere, I mentioned Danny as Mike.


	2. Polka will never die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead beat? This won't happen.

**Scott:** Look, we'll survive this. I know.

 **Isaac:** How?

 **Scott:** Because I'm too stubborn to die, Derek's too pretty to die-

 **Derek:** *nods, playing along with a copious side helping of eye rolling*

 **Scott:** \- but Isaac, tomorrow is the once a year sidewalk sale is tomorrow and you now you can't afford to die.

 

Unfortunately - No one is cast as Butters. I think the Scott McCall as Dresden will keep as much of the canon key points as it can - which means functionally, Isaac is better as the dude Susan met up with after she got bitten.


	3. Jennifer (Re: Summer Knight/Scott)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible spoilers for Cold Days? Re: lorewise
> 
> Took this out because it was too much text for too little.

“You know where this goes, right? When it comes to favors.” 

That came out of the blue, Scott thinks. “If this is how you’re saying goodbye, Stiles, you’ve gotten even odder about it.” 

“I mean with the Courts.”

Where bargains and favors are coinage, and wordplay comes easy as breathing. 

“There’s the new Summer Lady, for one. And the Winter Court. Plus, I’m sure you’ve got your own personal reasons to have gotten tied up in that mess in the first place &mdash they like their games.”

Ah, his fairy godmother. It’s no open secret, but it doesn’t surprise him that the upper echelons would know of the Leanansidhe. How much they’ve shared is a bigger question. And Stiles wouldn’t tell him anyway. 

“Yeah, I’m familiar.”

“So?”

“So what? The emissary business is done.” And that’s the end of it, until the next time the Winter Queen came calling.

From Stiles’ expression, he wasn’t so sure. 

“Look, it’s over. It was part of the arrangement on my side.”

A sigh. “If you say so. But take Jennifer as a warning.”

“Not to go mad in an attempt to balance the world and end up destroying everything in the process?”

“No, you jerk. Don’t go bargaining yourself away.” Stiles pauses. “She was human once, you know. Not that I think she remembered, at the end. Fully human, from the rumors. It’s not like she’s a changeling who would’ve had to make a choice between one side or the other. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarring from cowpox. That was the reason.


End file.
